battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet/@comment-12161342-20150126023935
Grath, Neo Earth system The A.N.F. ''Tenelapis ''drops out of warp, followed closely by the cargo ship. Ahead of them looms Grath, the only known gas giant of the Neo-Earth system. A massive, deep purple-red gas giant five times the mass of Jupiter, it is overlain with a high altitude layer of clouds, giving it a smooth polished look. Two giant ring systems surround Grath; ine close in, and the larger, thicker one farther out . Thousands of tiny moonlets and small worlds orbit, tumbling chaotically like a miniature asteroid belt. Farther out, nestled within the massive outer ring system, orbit two gigantic moons which keep the ring system stable. Both of these worlds are lifeless husks pocked with millions of craters from impacts with ring material, and the further out of the two shows evidence of having been shattered by a massive impact before reassembling itself. A small cloud of debris orbits this broken orb of rock. The other is covered in a pitted, icy crust which shows evidence of ancient flows of liquid water. Past the outer ring system, a single terrestrial planet occupies a near-polar orbit around Grath, with ninety percent of its surface covered by huge oceans of boiling magma which spew three hundred-kilometer tall incandesant fountains of lava from their depths. This firey world, largest of the three big moons, has it's own little moon orbiting around it, a small captured asteroid covered with solidified blobs of volcanic obsidian and basalt thrown up by the giant fountains. '' ''The large cargo carrier descends into the upper atmosphere of Grath, ejecting all six containers within. After the cargo vessel unloads and exits Grath, the containers break open, and huge, self-contained fusion control plants rocket out and head towards their assigned stations deep within Grath, awaiting commands. After each fusion control plant readhes its assigned station, the Io-class ship moves in closer to Grath. A small drone fired from the cargo vessel rockets away before turning around, capturing both Grath and the Io-class vessel in the view of its camera. On board the ANF ''Tenelapis, ''Tato examines the feed before giving a single order to begin the transmission. Across all frequencies, aimed at every navy, the transmission is broadcast, showing Tato along with the video feed from the probe. 'Tato: '"Greetings. For those of you who do not know me, I am Fleet Admiral Tato of Aneph. You may be wondering why I am broadcasting to all of you from Grath, but I guarantee you all, this is a message you do not want to miss. Some of you may be larger in numbers than the ANF, some of you may have more powerful vessels. However, what we lack in numbers, we make up in technology and ingenuity. For while all of you may be powerful in your own ways, only we can play God.... Behold our might!" Tato gives the order to activate the fusion plants and fire all the Earthshatter missiles. Deep within Grath, the six fusion plants undergo ignition, causing massive ripples of heat and pressure within Grath. Simultaneously, all 50,000 Earthshatter missiles are fired from the Io, each one specially modified with a high-yield fusion warhead. The 50,000 missiles plunge into Grath, rocketing towards the core, protected by specially developed magnetic and plasma shielding. The ripples from the fusion plants, which are protected by more powerful versions of the shielding, reach the core of Grath at the exact same time as the missiles, which detonate all at once. The sudden detonations, contained and focused by the shockwaves of the fusion plants, spike temperatures and pressures within Grath to truly unimaginable levels rivalling those of the core of the sun. A fusion reaction begins, growing more and more powerful, sustained by continuous pulses from the fusion controllers higher up in Grath's stormy atmosphere.... The drone captures it all. For several minutes after the missiles dissapear into Grath, nothing seems to happen. However, the steady haze in the upper atmosphere suddenly begins to break up, revealing an astonishing sight below. The newly-revealed clould layers of Grath seem to be coming to a boil, growing more and more tumultuous and chaotic. A deep red glow begins to emanate from Grath as the chaos worsens. Suddenly, a huge bubble of superheated plasma bursts through the clouds, shining bright orange-yellow. More bubbles begin breaking through, until the visage of Grath is marred with thousands of roiling bubbles of plasma. Without warning, two of the bubbles merge, and a massive flare of plasma rockets towards space, frying several hundred moonlets before looping back down. The orange loop is joined by others where bubbles merge, and soon the entire Region around Grath is cleared of small moonlets, while the innermost ring burns white hot and evaporates away. The glow from Grath brightens gradually, as the gas giant becomes completely covered with plasma upwellings. As the last region of unmarred clouds becomes overtaken by plasma, Grath suddenly seems to shudder and flicker as its burning atmosphere expands and eventually stabilizes in a new configuration, before a massive burst of intense light temporarily overloads the probes camera. As the probe refocuses and the image stabilizes, an awe-inspiring, simultaneously beautiful and terrible sight appears: Grath the gas giant is no more; instead, it has been ignited, and it's surface now erupts with solar flares and sunspots and glows with a powerful, terrible scarlet light. Turning his back to the spectacle, Tato adresses the viewers of the transmission. 'Tato: '"Grath exists as a gas giant planet no longer... Grath is now a star. Grath is a star that the Aneph can control. We can change its temperature and brightness, trigger solar flares and Coronal Mass Ejections, and more. While many have power, only we have the ability and willingness to play God. We are the ANF. Respect us." The transmission ends. All throughout the Neo-Earth system, from Calemare to Neo-Earth itself, a scarlet dot flares into existence in the night sky in Grath's position, bright enough to cast faint shadows.